Be Happy
by Hana to Kana
Summary: "Seremos felices por y para siempre. Prometan serlo también… Ser felices."


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nosotras solo utilizamos a los personajes para nuestras historias.**

**Este es nuestro primer fic en conjunto. **

* * *

**Nombre: Be Happy.**

**Autor: Hana to Kana.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Drama****.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Be Happy.**

**San Valentín.**

Época donde el amor se demuestra, el 14 de Febrero es el día donde las enamoradas entregan un chocolate a aquella persona especial.

_Dime Sasuke... ¿Si te entrego un chocolate tú lo recibirías?_

Recuerdo que hace solo un año le entregué mi chocolate a Naruto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te lo entregaba a ti?

Siempre me he hecho esa pregunta, la verdad aún no asimilo lo que ha pasado aun no asimilo de que un mes después de mi confesión a Naruto te me confesaste, el me rechazó y yo...

Te rechacé.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si te hubiera aceptado?

No quería sufrir, no quería enamorarme de nuevo pero ya es tarde.

¿Porque me enamoraste si no te quedarías junto a mí?

Hace un año le di mi chocolate a la persona equivocada, hace un año tú estabas entre nosotros disfrutando de aquella gran amistad, disfrutando de tu adolescencia.

¿Porque ahora no estás?, sabes, aún no creo que lo que te sucedió haya sido un accidente.

_Dime Sasuke... ¿Tú te lanzaste de aquel edificio?, ¿O te lanzaron?_

Duele, duele mucho amarte y saber que no estás aquí.

Entonces, ¿Porque no te olvido?, ¿Porque no te dejo atrás?, ¿Porque estoy preparando chocolates para ti?

Tengo la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez pueda verte. Tal vez me veas y sonrías digas algo como **"Tardaste Hyuuga" **me besaras y esta vez prometieras no dejarme.

¿Es imposible?, ¿Soñar para mí está prohibido?

_Dime Sasuke... _

**¿Te quedarías junto a mí si te lo pido?**

* * *

Suspiró, aquellos no habían sido sus mejores días todo por la lluvia de recuerdos que día a día le golpean, remordimiento, tristeza, soledad, amargura, todos sentimientos negativos que le presionan el pecho a tal punto de que respirar se le torno doloroso y molesto.

Caminó, por un largo trecho, frente a ella se levantaban más y más lápidas con nombres de personas a las cuales no conocía, buscando el nombre de aquel moreno que aún su corazón anhela ver de vuelta.

A lo lejos varias figuras se veían, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Hace meses que no los veía, hace meses que Naruto y Sakura se alejaron, hace meses que Itachi había viajado a otro país, hace meses que ellos desaparecieron todo por aquel suceso.

Esperó tratando de evitar cruzar palabras con ellos, de alguna forma sentía que la culpaban ya que ella era importante para él.

Ellos la vieron, Itachi no dijo nada solo asintió a modo de saludo retirándose del lugar, Naruto le miró con una mueca de tristeza y Sakura... Sakura solo evitó verla.

Dolía, dolía saber que ellos también lo extrañaban.

_Dime Sasuke, ¿Eres feliz? porque yo no lo soy._

_Me tardé en entender que parte de mi felicidad estaba en ti._

_¿Podrías perdonarme Sasuke?_

Suspiró de nuevo. Ahora estaba sola en aquel lugar, ella y su caja de chocolates con poco dulce.

Caminó hacia la lápida que forjaba en majestuosas palabras.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**1995 - 2012**

**"Solo un corazón verdadero podrá hacerme regresar"**

Se asombró. ¿Desde cuándo estaban aquellas palabras ahí?, en su última visita aquello no estaba y dudaba de que Itachi fuera el responsable.

- ¿Un Co-Corazón verdadero? - Preguntó en un susurro. - Dime Sasuke... ¿Yo puedo hacerte regresar?, ¿Puedes estar junto a mí?, ¡Dime! - La agitación llegó, su pecho dolía, dolía mucho.

¿Acaso no le respondería?

- ¡Dime!, Por favor... dime que te quedarás junto a mí. - Soltó entre lágrimas, su corazón lloraba. - Dime... - Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente, cayó de rodillas frente a esa lápida delineando con su dedo índice el nombre del moreno. - Sasuke... - Lágrimas caían sobre el nombre del joven, mas gotas inundaron el lugar anunciando la llegada de una posible tormenta más no le importó, sentía que no podía moverse aunque tampoco lo intentaba.

**Si tan solo él estuviera allí.**

- Sasuke... - Sacó los chocolates de su cartera.

**Esta vez no lo dejaría ir.**

- Te Amo. - Susurró dejando la caja de chocolates sobre la lápida, la lluvia caía de manera fuerte empapándola hasta gotear.

**Esta vez ella sería quien iría tras él.**

Se levantó tratando de sacudirse en un vano intento por verse mejor, estaba desaliñada, empapada y su mirada ida. ¿Acaso esto era lo que llamaban estar muerto en vida?

Porque si lo era...

- Prefiero estar muerta. - Susurró.

- ¿Eso estaría bien? - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Giró de manera brusca encontrándose con quien deseaba ver hace tanto y a la vez tan poco tiempo.

- Sasuke... - Susurró.

- ¿Esta bien para ti? - Él se acercó. - ¿Estaría bien el morir así? - Preguntó acariciando el rostro de ella. De pronto ya no sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella, se sentía tan ligera.

- Yo...

- Debes volver. - Dijo él. ¿Volver? - Si no despiertas morirás Hinata. - ¿Despertar?

Giró su mirada, el moreno veía hacia donde hace unos momentos estaba arrodillada.

- Puedes morir si te quedas así. - Susurró él.

¿Estaba muerta?, ¿Porque podía ver su cuerpo inerte sobre la lápida del moreno?

- Vuelve. - Susurró él.

- No. - Se negó. Esto era lo que estaba esperando, esto era lo que ella deseaba. - Quiero estar junto a ti Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella aun absorta en su cuerpo. Estaba pálida, empapada, se encontraba inmóvil bajo aquella fuerte lluvia.

- No debes... - Susurró él. Los chocolates, la caja esta deshecha.

- Pero así lo quiero. - Susurró caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella, lentamente tomó los chocolates. - Feliz san Valentín Sasuke-kun. - Susurró con las mejillas rojas, avergonzada como siempre lo fue.

En sus manos la caja de chocolates se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

_- Gracias. - Susurró el recibiendo el detalle._

- ¡Hinata! - Gritó Naruto, ambos morenos vieron como bajo aquella lluvia el rubio y la peli rosa se acercaban corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Hinata despierta! - Gritó de nuevo el rubio.

_- ¿Que harás? - Preguntó Sasuke._

_- Yo... _

- ¡Naruto!, ¡Su pulso está muy débil!, ¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital pronto! - Soltó desesperada la Haruno. Ella no la odiaba, le dolía ver a Hinata porque ella le recordaba a Sasuke pero... no la odiaba, no quería que muriera.

_- Debo irme. - Dijo el empezando a caminar en dirección contraria._

- ¡Hinata resiste! - Gritó el rubio, estaba entrando en pánico.

- ¡Cárgala! - Gritó la Haruno, tomó la cartera de la azabache que era lo único que se encontraba junto a ella. - ¡Vamos! - Ambos se dispusieron a irse con la Hyuuga en sus brazos.

_- Ve. - Dijo el moreno al momento de detenerse._

_- Si ti estaré sola. - Susurró avergonzada, se giró dándole la espalda a aquel par que corría desesperadamente._

_- ¿Porque lo haces? _

_- Porque me he dado cuenta de que eres tú a quien quiero a mi lado, no importa si para ello deba morir. - Susurró. Ambos se tomaron de las manos caminando hacia una extraña luz, estarían juntos, juntos para siempre._

* * *

Casi una semana después se encontraban los viejos amigos reunidos, todos de luto, todos golpeados por la triste realidad.

- Lo siento. - Susurró Naruto. Se sentía culpable, no solo por la muerte de Sasuke ahora también por la de Hinata.

- Ella está bien. - Dijo Hanabi. Todos la miraron.

- ¿Porque lo dice Hanabi-sama? - Preguntó el castaño.

- Porque ella así lo quería, Hinata amaba a Sasuke así que es lo mejor. - En cierta forma algunos se sintieron molestos por las palabras de la menor. - Es mi hermana y estoy segura de que la amo más que ustedes, me duele pero sé que Hinata está bien así.

Sonrió abrazando a su primo a manera de consuelo.

Hinata lo quería así. Quería estar junto a Sasuke y ella se aseguraría de aquello.

Todos se despidieron de la Hyuuga viendo como su cuerpo era sepultado varios metros bajo tierra junto a otra lápida.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**1995 - 2012**

**"Solo un corazón verdadero podrá hacerme regresar"**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**1995 - 2013**

**"Estaré junto a ti en todo lugar para siempre"**

Después de que todos se retiraron solo ambos decidieron permanecer allí, inmóviles como si sus pies les obligaran a ver una y otra vez donde se encontraban.

- No pudimos salvarla. - Susurró ella.

- No pudimos salvarlo. - Susurró él.

- Si tan solo... si tan solo hubiéramos hecho algo ambos estarían vivos. - Las lágrimas se presentaron nuevamente, sus ojos jades se encontraban irritados de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ¡Lo siento Teme!, ¡Lo siento Hinata-chan!, ¡Todo es mi culpa!, yo... yo y mi idiotez, siempre pensando que todo saldrá bien. - Quería gritar, desahogarse, quería dejar de sentir aquel nudo en su pecho que le repetía una y otra vez su gran culpa.

- Lo siento. - Susurró ella. - Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta. - Susurró cubriendo su boca en un vano intento por parar los sollozos. - Ustedes merecían lo mejor. - Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios. - ¡Ustedes deberían estar vivos! - Gritó siendo abrazada por el rubio.

- Lo siento... Lo siento, lo siento. - Una y otra vez se disculpaban, odiaban esto, odiaban tener que llorar por ellos y saber que no volverían.

_- Hmp._

_- Nosotros somos los egoístas. Lo sentimos. _

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquellas voces tan conocidas. Al lado de cada uno se encontraba un moreno.

- Hinata-chan. - Susurró perplejo al ver a la Hyuuga a su lado.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella, Sasuke estaba junto a ella, se veían tan reales.

_- Deja de ser una molestia._

_- Nosotros estamos bien. Ustedes no deben sentirse culpables por nosotros._

- Pero... ¡No te pudimos salvar Hinata-chan! - Gritó el rubio.

_- Yo no quería ser salvada Naruto-kun._

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Sakura viendo a Sasuke.

_- Eres una llorona, siempre tan molesta, ¿Cuando me dejarás en paz y te irás con este idiota?_

Señaló al rubio.

- ¡Teme!, ¿Porque eres así conmigo? - Preguntó sintiendo su voz quebrarse nuevamente.

- Lo siento. - Susurró Sakura.

_- Ambos deben ser felices, por nosotros, por ustedes._

_- Solo déjennos en paz. _

Sintieron como aquella carga en su pecho se hacía más liviana.

_- Be happy for ever and ever. _

Susurró Ella.

_- Promise also be... be Happy._

Susurró el alejándose junto a la morena de ambos jóvenes.

"**Seremos felices por y para siempre.**

**Prometan serlo también… Ser felices."**

* * *

**Esperamos les haya gustado.**

**Si aún no lo saben somos dos.**

**Hana y Kana.**

**Escribimos este fic por San valentín, esperamos les haya gustado :3**

**Es nuestro primer fic juntas ^^**

**Hana es HanaMiu1 y Kana pues EyesGray-sama.**

**Hana: ¡Gracias por leer!, ¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Kana: Esperamos les haya gustado -w-**

**Hana: ¡No olviden pasar por nuestras cuentas y leer nuestros fics! c:**

**Hana-Kana: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!**

**Matta-ne**

**Hana to Kana.**


End file.
